The World of 'Kingdom Hearts'
When the scientist are showing the demo for their project, Kiva suddenly spotted another video game on one of the shelves. Ratchet: What is it, Kiva? Kiva: Huh? 'Sonic Unleashed'.. Ratchet: Nah. Too dangerous. Kiva: Okay.. How about 'Star Wars: Battlefront'? Ratchet: Sounds cool, but I don't think it has the locations we have learned.. Kiva: Worth a shot.. Hey, how about this one? - Kiva handed the game to Ratchet. Ratchet: 'Kingdom Hearts'... Kiva: Yeah. It has the Olympus Coliseum as a world location. Ratchet: That might be what we are looking for. Shaggy: Like, I didn't know you guys are interested in games too. Kiva: We don't. We are looking for this-- Shaggy: Wait, don't waste that limited edition game. Here, take the original game. Kiva: Oh.. Is there a difference? Shaggy: Like, it doesn't have extra content. Kiva: Anyway, thanks. - Dr. Jumba and Alister finished working on the machine. Terra: Looks great, Jumba. What's next? Dr. Jumba: Well, I'll go ask the scientists if we can barrow their energy source. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva decided to sit next to Reia soon after. Kiva: Reia.. Hang in there, okay? Reia: (You worry too much, sister. Just..breathe.) Kiva: *took a deep breath* Reia: (Better?) Kiva: Yeah. Reia: (Good. If you are going to my past, your first stop is the Station of Calling. It holds my destiny to be who I am.) Kiva: Station of Calling. Got it. Reia: (Entering the past can leave many changes in the future. Choose your actions wisely. That's all I ask of you, my dear sister.) Kiva: Alright, I will. - Ratchet and Clank came by to see Kiva. Ratchet: Still not moving? Kiva: Yeah. She sent some telepathic messages sometimes. Clank: Hmm... Ratchet: What did she say? Kiva: She told about where to start. Ratchet: That's good. Angela: Hey, I found Reia's personal journal. Maybe this should help your journey. - Kiva then opened the book and, without question, it is revealed to be Reia's journal, plus a few sections added by Sonja herself. Kiva: Wow... Look at this... Ratchet: Seems the information is true. It's Reia and Sonja's hand writing. Kiva: Yeah, you're right. Yet, there's a lot more blank pages than I thought. Nearly half of the book, even. Ratchet: Really.. Clank: I believe Sonja is ready to hand it to you. Kiva: Oh... Wow... Angela: Hey, Kiva? I was about to take a walk. Want to come along? Kiva: Sure. - Angela and Kiva took a walk across the university, both have questions in mind. Angela: Restoring Reia sounds simple, but I am worried.. Kiva: How come? Angela: Reia is really powerful, but I didn't think an attack like that would put her into this state. Kiva: Yeah, I saw Reia senseless before Dr. Nefarious tears her apart. Angela: But you stop it. Kiva: Yeah. Angela: And...destroyed him too. I didn't expect you to save Reia and leave Nefarious like that. Kiva: What other choice do I have? Angela: That's true. You did the right thing. Kiva: Thanks, Angela. Angela: Anyway, what part of the journal do you like? Kiva: Well, everything. Angela: The entire story? Kiva: Pretty much. Angela: Sometimes it can be emotional. Kiva: I know. - Back into the lab, Kiva and Angela sees Ratchet and Clank stood watch over the machine. Angela: Any progress? Ratchet: Jumba has transfered enough energy to this machine. All we need is the right time to put Reia inside. Kiva: Alright, sounds fair. Clank: The only thing we can do is do some recon about this 'Phantom Virus'. Ratchet: But we have no idea where could it be. Kiva: Can you guys look around for me? Ratchet: Sure, we'll be back. - Ratchet and Clank are ready to depart from the lab. Category:Scenes